The present invention relates to decorative items, and in particular to decorations for watchbands and bracelets.
Decorative items are commonly worn, often for fun, often because they satisfy a particular need of the wearer, or simply because they are attractive and present a pleasing appearance. A decorative item may be worn as jewelry, either alone or together with other pieces of jewelry. It may be worn for symbolic purposes, in which case it may be configured to represent the name of a person or some other facet or feature of life that is of importance to the wearer. A decorative item may also be configured as a good luck symbol or charm and worn with the thought in mind of bringing good fortune and good luck to the wearer.
Decorative items are normally worn by being pinned to clothing of the wearer or by attachment to a necklace or bracelet. However, such means for enabling decorative items to be worn are not suitable where the items are to be freely given away for advertising, novelty or other purposes. To have to provide a bracelet, necklace or pin, in addition to the decorative item itself, adds considerable cost to what might otherwise be a relatively inexpensive giveaway item.
Many people wear wristwatches having a watchband, or bracelets configured generally like a watchband. For decorative items that are given away for advertising, commemorative, novelty, goodwill and other such purposes, it would be desirable from a cost standpoint to provide a means for the item to be economically attached to a watchband or bracelet of a wearer. This would avoid the need for and expense of providing a separate bracelet, necklace or pin to enable the decorative item to be worn.